KKPCALM34/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM 34 Diable resting.png|Diable is resting to regain his strength KKPCALM 34 Diabel sends his fragments.png|Diable sends three fragments of himself to Ichigozaka instead KKPCALM 34 Yukari decorates Crystal Cat.png|Yukari decorating and doting on the crystal cat KKPCALM 34 Crystal Cat senses something.png|The cat senses that something is off KKPCALM 34 Yukari clashes with cat.png|Yukari bumps into the crystal cat KKPCALM 34 Cat as Yukari.png|The cat is stuck in Yukari's body KKPCALM 34 Yukari as cat.png|Yukari has become a cat, and deems that interesting KKPCALM 34 Cats talking about the fight.png|A group of cats discuss a quarrel with the fairies KKPCALM 34 Cats noticed Yukari.png|The cats noticed Yukari listening in on their conversation KKPCALM 34 Ferocious Yukari.png|Yukari seems quite ferocious... KKPCALM 34 Petting the other kitties.png|... but her charm wins the cats over KKPCALM 34 Crystal Cat as Yukari in the KiraPati.png|Meanwhile, "Yukari" is acting like a cat, confusing the others KKPCALM 34 Yapapa tells their story.png|Yapapa tells Pekorin and Chourou about the quarrel with the cats KKPCALM 34 Yapapa talking with Pekorin.png|Yapapa talking to Pekorin KKPCALM 34 Fight breaks out.png|The fight the two fairies had with the cats at the watering hole KKPCALM 34 Ciel appears.png|Ciel wants to help solve the problem KKPCALM 34 Diable's poison at the watering hole.png|Diable's miasma taints the watering hole KKPCALM 34 Fairies appear with food.png|Kirarin and the other fairies invited the cats over to eat with them KKPCALM 34 Cats under Diable's poison.png|The cats are affected by Diable's poison again KKPCALM 34 Fairies affected by Diable's poison.png|The fairies get swept up in anger as well KKPCALM 34 Kirarin caring for a fainted Pekorin.png|Kirarin holding an unconscious Pekorin KKPCALM 34 Kirarin shouts at the fighters.png|Kirarin begs the squabblers to stop KKPCALM 34 Yukari challenges Kirarin.png|Yukari challenges Kirarin, the leader of the fairies, to a fight KKPCALM 34 Yukari scheming.png|Yukari says that the loser would have to leave Ichigozaka KKPCALM 34 Yukari jumping in front of the sun.png|Yukari attacking Kirarin KKPCALM 34 Kirarin blinded by the light.png|Kirarin cannot counter as the sun is blinding her KKPCALM 34 Yukari has defeated Kirarin.png|Yukari easily defeats Kirarin KKPCALM 34 Yukari tells everyone to leave.png|Yukari orders everyone besides her to leave Ichigozaka KKPCALM 34 Yukari says she's serious.png|Yukari says that she's serious about this KKPCALM 34 Determined Kirarin.png|Determined Kirarin KKPCALM 34 Yukari and Kirarin fighting at a cliff.png|Yukari and Kirarin fighting at a cliff KKPCALM 34 Yukari tells Kirarin to patch things up.png|Yukari tells Kirarin to patch things up between the others KKPCALM 34 Yukari lets herself fall.png|Yukari throwing herself off the cliff KKPCALM 34 Yukari's bored expression.png|Yukari's bored expression while falling KKPCALM 34 Hanging from cliff.png|Kirarin managed to catch Yukari KKPCALM 34 Kirarin says she won't let go.png|Kirarin tells Yukari that she won't let go KKPCALM 34 Yukari plays it cool.png|Yukari plays it cool KKPCALM 34 Kirarin won't let Yukari take the fall.png|Kirarin doesn't want Yukari be the scapegoat in this fight KKPCALM 34 Cat ladder.png|The cats and fairies combine their strengths to help the two up KKPCALM 34 Pekorin hugs Kirarin.png|Pekorin hugs Kirarin KKPCALM 34 Yukari sees the shadows of Diable.png|Yukari stumbles upon the fragments of Diable KKPCALM 34 Yukari knew it was Diable.png|Yukari's suspicions are confirmed KKPCALM 34 Fragment of Diable attacks.png|The fragments start to attack KKPCALM 34 Parfait fighting while holding Yukari.png|Parfait fighting while protecting Yukari KKPCALM 34 Parfait slapping Diable's fragment.png|Parfait slaps a fragment with her ribbon KKPCALM 34 Parfait is overpowered.png|Parfait is overpowered KKPCALM 34 All Cures arrive.png|All Cures arrive to help KKPCALM 34 Crystal Cat growling at the fragments.png|"Yukari" growling at the enemy KKPCALM 34 Yukari charging at the fragments.png|Yukari charges at the fragments KKPCALM 34 Fragment in pain after being scratched.png|Diable's fragment in pain after being scratched KKPCALM 34 Yukari clashes with her body.png|Yukari clashes with her body KKPCALM 34 Yukari's back in her body.png|Yukari's back in her body KKPCALM 34 Parfait and Macaron laugh.png|Parfait and Macaron laughing together KKPCALM 34 Parfait and Macaron attacking together.png|Parfait and Macaron attacking together KKPCALM 34 Everyone posing.png|Everyone posing after performing Animal Go Round! KKPCALM 34 Diable awake.png|Diable wakes up from his slumber KKPCALM 34 Diable.png|Diable has regained his strength KKPCALM 34 KiraPati at watering hole.png|The KiraPati at the watering hole KKPCALM 34 Kirarin cheers up the Three Star Kitty.png|Kirarin cheers up the 3-Star Kitty KKPCALM 34 Everyone sharing food.png|Everyone happily sharing food KKPCALM 34 Three star kitty after eating a cookie.png|The 3-Star Kitty's happy expression after eating a cookie Wallpapers wall_kira_34_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM34.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries